


I Never Said It Back

by Lascivus



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-28
Updated: 2018-02-28
Packaged: 2019-03-25 04:31:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13826538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lascivus/pseuds/Lascivus
Summary: Allen is concerned about his best friend.





	I Never Said It Back

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Alterius](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alterius/gifts).



> This is just a little drabble from a prompt exchange Glissnxdo and I are doing to help each other write more!

Allen hummed as he grabbed another empty box from the pile next to him and began filling it with books. He was quite surprised to find that he was the only person here, especially given that Lavi had more friends willing to help. But it appeared the redhead wasn’t expecting anyone else to show up.

He glanced over to where Lavi currently was on the opposite side of the room, grabbing things off his desk and simply dropping them in a box without a care. Allen frowned as he watched, unsure if the redhead was fully aware of what he was doing. Lavi cared about his stuff, so to see him simply tossing things into a box made him feel like something was bothering him.

“Lavi?” He began hesitantly, unsure if he should even ask. “Is everything alright?”

Lavi looked up at him and smiled brightly – _too_ brightly, in Allen’s opinion. “‘Course it is! I got my best friend helpin’ me move.”

Allen’s frown deepened as Lavi turned back to what he was doing. There was definitely _something_ bothering his friend, but it seemed like Lavi wasn’t about to just tell him.

He honestly hated prying, especially when it was clear that the other person didn’t want to talk about it. But given how Lavi was acting, Allen couldn’t help but feel like he needed to know the reason.

Pushing himself off the floor, he walked over to Lavi. It was going to take some effort to get him to actually say what was bothering him, and Allen figured it would be easier if they were next to each other.

“Something’s wrong.” He said, Lavi looking over at him in surprise. “I can tell.”

“Don’t worry about it.” Lavi mumbled, shrugging.

Huffing, Allen crossed his arms. “Don’t even. I’m the only one helping you. You know Lenalee and Tyki would have jumped at the chance to help you Why didn’t you ask them?”

Lavi tensed at the mention of their friends and Allen’s gaze softened.

“Lavi,” he asked quietly, hesitating slightly before continuing, “Did… did something happen with Tyki?” It was no secret that the two men cared about each other a lot, but if he’d done something to hurt his best friend, there were going to be words.

Shaking his head, Lavi averted his gaze. “Just drop it, Allen.”

“If he hurt you or anything, I will hurt him back.” Allen huffed. Hearing Lavi use his full name really cemented in his mind that something bad happened between them.

“Allen, just leave it-”

“No! You’re upset, I can tell! Just tell me what he did-”

“He said he loved me, _okay_? Are you happy now?”

Allen’s eyes widened in shock. He’d been so convinced that it was something bad, that he could barely process what Lavi had said.

Blinking a few times, he frowned in confusion. “How is that a bad thing, exactly?”

“I never said it back.” It was said so quietly that Allen almost missed it entirely. The look on Lavi’s face was more than enough to let him know just how upset the whole situation made him.

A sad smile spread across Allen’s face as he gently took Lavi’s hand in his. “Is there a reason that you didn’t?”

Shaking his head, Lavi shrugged. “I don’t know…” he mumbled, “I just… Didn’t? I have no idea why. I guess I was in shock or something.”

“Do you love him?”

Another shrug. “I’m not really sure.”

Sighing, Allen wrapped his arms around Lavi’s shoulders in a light hug. “It’s okay. You guys will figure it out.”

Lavi smiled a little, but shook his head. “I doubt it… He hasn’t answered me since.”

Huffing, Allen hugged him tighter. “It’ll be okay, Lavi, I promise.”


End file.
